Development of a novel biomaterial for orthodontics The purpose of my research project is to develop and characterize a novel titanium-based biomaterial for orthodontics. Special, physical properties (galling and fretting), elastic, memory and surface characteristics (such as the response of the oxide layer) have been identified which will improve the use of metal based materials in orthodontic tooth movement. In vitro studies will be performed to characterize each material developed and optimize the choice of material.